Bloodlust
by EDANACAT
Summary: Sam, Dean and John set out on a simple mission: to eliminate a nest of vampires. But what happens when their plans go awry and Sam's humanity is put at risk? (*Slight* Wincest in later chapters, lots of struggling!Sam, worried/protective!Dean and fatherly!John. Rated T for mild language.)


**(Authors Note:** _Okay, this is my very first Supernatural fic so I hope that I did okay...I don't write as much as I used to, so I'm a little rusty and apologize in advance for any mistakes or fast-paced moments...things start to pick up next chapter, I promise :) Also, Sam is 14 and Dean is 18._**)**

Chapter One

Dean and Sam sit cross-legged on the motel bed that they share, doing their homework. John had forced them into attending the local high-school, saying that they'd be in town for a few months, but not telling them why. The boys guessed that it had something to do with the fact that John was still recovering from their run-in with a Wendigo several months back; in fact, John had almost died. Sam sighs and looks up from his work. "I freaking hate math."

Dean smirks, but doesn't take his eyes off his biology homework. "I thought that you liked school, geek-boy."

Sam crosses his arms. "Exactly. I said that I liked _school_. But I absolutely despise math, I mean, when am I ever going to need to know the Pythagorean Theorem by heart?"

Dean finally glances up at his little brother. "Dude, I don't think that anybody needs to have that shit memorized...but the teachers still feel the need to teach it."

Sam picks his pencil back up and reads over the next question. _Serge is choosing a cell phone plan and wants the lowest cost. Cell-a-Bration charges $12 per month plus $0.05 per minute for cell phone service. E-Phone charges $28 per month for unlimited minutes. Determine under which conditions Serge should choose Cell-a-Bration and under which conditions Serge should choose E-Phone. Justify your answer. _He groans inwardly; why do the questions have to be so stupid?, but starts scribbling out his answer. He's about to ask Dean if it would be acceptable to just burn his work instead, when their dad comes in.

He's carrying a newspaper in his hands, with a look on his face and in his eyes that can only mean one thing; he's got a hunt. "Boys," he says, "I've found us a job."

Dean slams his textbook shut and swings his legs off the side of the bed. "Finally. What is it this time?"

John hands Dean the newspaper before he starts a pot of coffee, where Dean proceeds to read the article out loud. "_Local Student Found Dead. On the morning of Wednesday, April 23__rd__, 1997, Maria Klapton, 16, was found dead in a ditch two blocks from her home. Her mother reported her missing several hours before she was found by Officer Derek Dickinson..._" Dean trails off. "Dad, this doesn't really sound like our kind of work."

He grins and pulls some papers out from an inside pocket in his jacket. "Yes, but when I talked to Officer Dickinson, he said that she had two puncture wounds in her neck, so I went to the Coroner's office and he said that she had been completely drained of her blood."

"Vampire." Sam states.

"Why would you go talk to the Officer though, Dad, if the report didn't have anything fishy in it?" Dean asks.

"Well, there was a similar story in the paper when we first arrived, but I didn't think anything of it. But now that it happened again, I had to look into it." John explains. "You boys up for a hunt?"

Dean looks over to the clock on the nightstand. "Dad, it's already five o'clock. If you're planning on going today then we better get a move on, it'll be dark soon and they'll be stronger then."

John nods and pulls the duffel bag full of weapons out from under the boys' bed, handing a handgun to Sam, and then to Dean. "These are for emergency's only. In order to kill a vampire, you have to decapitate it." He pulls out a small sword for himself and both of his sons, as well as a hunting knife for each of them. "This should be good, they tend to nest in groups of about eight to ten, and they'll be weak as long as the sun is out."

"Do you have any idea where to even look for them?" Sam asks, tucking the gun into the waistband of his jeans.

"I've done my research Sam." John pulls a map out of his back pocket and flattens it on the bed before pointing to a section of trees a few blocks from their hotel. "I looked into every attack from a vamp in a ten-mile radius, and they all centre around this spot."

Sam looks up to John, his face slightly pale. "Dad, I've never hunted a vampire before."

Dean looks over to his brother sympathetically. They only allowed Sam to start coming on hunts last year, a few weeks after his thirteenth birthday, and even then he's only made a couple of kills, most of them just salt and burns, which don't really count as _kills_. "Well I have, little brother, and it's a piece of cake." Dean says reassuringly.

"You can keep watch then, Sam. Make sure nothing sneaks up on us." John offers, seeing his youngest son's distress.

Sam nods, "Okay, I can do that."

John smiles and pats Sam's shoulder. "Good, lets get going then."

* * *

"Uhg, I hate the woods." Sam mumbles as he stumbles over yet another root sticking out of the ground.

"We should reach their nest soon." John assures him as he ducks under a low-hanging branch.

"How do you know if we're even going in the right direction?" Sam asks.

John groans. "Hunters instinct, Sammy. Now, no more talking, we need to be able to hear if something is sneaking up on us."

Sam sighs, but obeys his fathers' orders. After what feels like an hour, but was probably only a few minutes, Sam is about to ask how much longer they'll be, when they reach a clearing. At first, Sam thinks nothing of it and keeps going, when Dean grabs his arm and pulls him back. "Stay here Sam." He whispers. "There's about three vamps on the other side of the clearing, watch our backs while Dad and I take care of them."

Sam nods, "I thought that they don't come out during the day."

"Me too." Dean whispers back. "But it doesn't matter, just cover us, okay?"

"Okay." Sam agrees. His father and brother slowly start making their way away from Sam, but they freeze when five vampires step out from the other side, their eyes gleaming with thirst.

John whips out his gun and shoots at them, declaring battle, and charges, sword drawn, followed by Dean. Sam grabs his sword as well, and holds it in front of him, like Dean showed him to. His eyes scan the edges of the clearing, looking for signs of movement, but none come.

He watches as Dean cuts off a tall guy's head with one swipe. A girl with long blonde hair grabs his arm, but Dean punches her across the face and digs the sword into her neck, killing her. John stabs a curly-haired boy in the stomach with his knife to slow him down while decapitates a redhead. The shortest one tackles Dean at the waist and hold his wrists down. Sam watches as Dean struggles to get free, but the vampire's grip doesn't break. John quickly kills the curly-haired boy, and runs over to help Dean. The vampire tries to get off Dean and flee, knowing that it's outnumbered, but Dean grabs its ankle, causing it to crash to the forest floor. Its life is over a few moments later.

Sam watches as his father helps Dean up, and smiles because they're both okay; somehow, they managed to not get hurt. But Sam's good mood is ruined when he feels a pair of hands wrap tightly around his arms, nails digging into his skin. The figure holding him starts dragging Sam backwards, into the forest, and away from his family. "Dean!" Sam yells as he starts struggling against his captor. "Dad!"

Their heads snap up at the sound of Sam's panicked call, just in time to see a vampire retreating into the woods with a struggling Sam.


End file.
